Misunderstandings and Misconceptions
by Johijoha
Summary: A modern AU for an old story. This is my atempt at a longer P&P story, please let me know what you think.
1. A not so quiet Saturday

**Ok! Here it is, after my little attempt of a P &P oneshot, my first real p&p fanfic. I have to admit, I'm a bit intimidated. After spending years here on ff and reading the amazing stories some people here have written... It's really amazing how talented some people are! I seriously doubt I will be able to compare to that, but I will still try my best.**

 **This is a modern retelling (no connection to LBD, though I love it! ^^).**

 **One last thing: I am not a native English speaker and, though I feel my English is not too bad, I would be very grateful for a beta, who corrects my bigger mistakes. Just PM me. Thank you.**

 **And now, let the show begin:**

 **Edit: I reuploaded the first chapter with grammatical and spelling corrections, curtesy of my new found Beta LMFG. XD**

* * *

It's a truth universally acknowledged that family is family. They embarrass you, they annoy you, they anger you, they hurt you, but you love them nonetheless.

For Elizabeth Bennet – known as Lizzie since the first day of kindergarten when the other children proved incapable of pronouncing the old fashioned name – that was no different. She loved her family dearly. She truly did! But more often than not, they tried her patience and weekends were prone for chaos.

It was a Saturday morning and all Lizzie wanted was a big cup of coffee and to curl up on the couch with a good book. Instead, she had to listen to the nonsensical chatter of her two youngest sisters, Lydia and Cathy, as they gave a very detailed account of the party the night before.

With a deep sigh and a really bad case of bedhead, Lizzie hid her face in her arms, trying to blank out the increasing volume as the two girls tried to outdo each other. A not so gentle nudge had her raise her head again. Lizzie met her cousin Mari's eyes. The young woman, dressed in her usual black clothes and already wearing her signature make up with thick black eyeliner, sat across from her clearly signaling 'If I have to listen, so do you'.

"Lydia, Cathy, I don't understand you when you talk at the same time." The gentle voice of the fifth woman interrupted the exuberant girls. Jane, the eldest Bennet sister, was a true beauty under the sky. With her long golden waves, the harmonious features, and slender figure, she easily outshone her younger sisters, even now, wearing flower pajamas and the hair up in a messy bun. You might imagine her to have many enemies among her own sex, but the truth was she was of such a sweet and gentle disposition it was utterly impossible to hate her. Every attempt in doing so inevitably had to fail. The most amazing thing about Jane? She was completely unaware of her own beauty and goodness. There was no pretense – Jane was all honesty and kindness.

"Then, I will tell!" Lydia announced.

"No, I will!" Cathy disagreed angrily.

"Oh, come on, Cathy! You will just bore everyone to death!"

"What?! I will not!"

"Of course, you will, everyone knows you're boring!"

Speechless Cathy stared at her sister, tears slowly rising in her eyes. With a smug smile, Lydia turned back to Jane and was about to launch into a detailed description when Cathy suddenly jumped to her feet.

"At least, I'm not a whore like you!"

Groaning Lizzie hid her face in her arms again. It was too early! She was sooo not up for a physical fight. Mari just smirked slightly while Jane, no doubt shocked by her younger sister's vocabulary, just sat there speechless.

Furiously, Lydia rose as well. "Take that back! I'm not!"

"Oh, yeah? And who was it I saw making out with three different guys last night? None of them being her boyfriend?"

Jane stood up and positioned herself between the twins. "Please, I'm sure it was only a misunderstanding! Cathy didn't mean it like that," she pleaded, but the girls didn't listen.

Lydia was just about to launch herself at Cathy when the house door closed with a loud bang. Mrs. Allison Bennet had returned home, and the volume would undoubtedly increase further. The twins ran out of the kitchen to meet their mother.

Lizzie could hear Lydia and Cathy complaining to their mother. Every time it was the same. Lydia and Cathy fought, their mother took Lydia's side, Cathy would run to her room and lock herself in for the rest of the weekend and not talk to anyone, and Lydia would walk around the house with a smug smile on her lips. Jane would try to mediate, Mari would go to the library or avoid the house another way and their father would lock himself in his study.

Sighing Lizzie waited for the screaming and the banging of doors, already bidding her productive weekend goodbye. But instead her mother's loud voice rang. "Thomas! You're never going to believe what happened! Thomas Bennet! Come out at once!"

Surprised Jane, Lizzie, and Mari rose from their chairs and followed the voices until they reached Thomas Bennet's office.

Allison Bennet was almost giddy with excitement, a ridiculously wide grin on her face. Finally, the door opened, and Thomas Bennet stepped outside frowning slightly annoyed.

"Dear god, woman. It is Saturday morning. What can be so important that you have to disturb me?"

Allison Bennet ignored her husband's disapproving words. Nothing could ruin this for her. "You are not going to believe this! Netherfield is finally let! And what is even better, I'm in charge of preparing the house!"

"And you are so happy to have more work?" he mumbled while he made his way to the dining room, his family directly following. Jane looked at Lizzie questioningly but neither understood what was happening. Sure, their mother loved to keep busy, mostly by putting her nose in other people's business, a quality that made her job as a housekeeper a perfect fit for her, but she was unusually excited about this new job.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Mrs. Bennet admonished her husband. "It's not the work, it's the future tenant I'm excited about."

"Is that so?" her husband replied still uninterested.

"Yes! Don't you want to know who they are?"

"I doubt I have any choice in the matter."

"It's Charles Bingley!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"And who is that supposed to be?" Lydia asked disappointed that it wasn't some famous celebrity. Cathy seconded her sister's question. Jane didn't seem to know the name either.

To Lizzie the name felt somehow familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Where had she heard it before?

"Bingley?" Mari asked. "As in the Bingley Hotel Group?"

"Yes!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "Isn't it exciting?! He is going to spend the next couple of months here, and I will take care of the house. The perfect chance to introduce one of our girls to him!"

Lizzie groaned, and Mari rolled her eyes.

"So, he is rich?" Cathy interrupted, growing excited again.

"Yes! Very rich!" squealed Mrs. Bennet.

Lydia giggled.

"And how old exactly is this Charles Bingley?" Lizzie asked. She remembered very well the time her mother had tried to set Jane up with a rich lawyer twice her age. It was only thanks to her father's eventual intervention that Jane hadn't ended up engaged. She herself had been incapable of convincing her mother or the man in question of her disinterest.

"That is the best of it! He's 27 years old, and the heir to his family's fortune! He's perfect for Jane!"

"Mother, I don't even know him. Maybe he won't like me, or I won't like him."

"Oh, nonsense, Child. You are 25 years old and still living at home. It is high time you find a man to take care of you!"

Lizzie glared at her mother, when she saw her sister wince. It was a sore point for Jane that she still had to rely on her family for support.

"Of course, Mother. As long as he has a full bank account it doesn't matter if he is ugly or an asshole," Lizzie growled.

Her mother completely ignored her. "Jane, as soon as he arrives, you will come with me to work. You will wear that pretty new dress of yours, and he will fall in love with you! I'm sure of it!"

"But, Mother, I have a job, I have to work." Jane tried to calm her mother's excitement.

"Nonsense, Child! What do you have to work if you are married to such a rich man!" her mother disagreed with her shrill voice.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because Jane loves her job?" Lizzie suggested dryly, but her mother completely ignored her, as usual.

But it was true. Jane was a kindergarten teacher and loved her job! Her patience was as endless as her kindness, and the children adored her just as she adored them. Not a day passed without Jane bringing home at least one new picture, bestowed upon her by an adoring preschooler. The only downside to her job was that she didn't earn enough money to afford her own apartment. And since Jane didn't feel comfortable moving in with people she didn't know, she still lived at home. As did Elizabeth herself and their cousin Mari.

"So, we get a new neighbor," Mr. Bennet interrupted Lizzie's musing. "And it was necessary to interrupt my work for this information because?" But his wife wasn't listening anymore. Followed by an excited Lydia and Cathy, she hurried up the stairs.

"Oh, Jane!" Lizzie warned her sister. "Your room!"

Alarmed, the oldest Bennet daughter hurried up the stairs after her mother to stop her from creating a complete chaos in Jane's room.

"Well, at least, Lydia and Cathy don't fight," Mari mumbled. "I'm off!" she called, grabbed her bag, and disappeared out of the house, leaving Lizzie and her father behind.

"And you, my Lizzie?" Mr. Bennet addressed his second eldest. "Are you not going to prepare for meeting the incredible Charles Bingley?"

Lizzie snorted. "I think not! I still have to finish my paper on the origins of ISIS."

"Ah, the joys of dictatorship and terrorism! Not too different from your home life, is it now?!" he chuckled.

"And who are you in this scenario? The dictator or the terrorist leader?" his daughter asked with a grin.

He laughed loud. "That is the question, my dear, isn't it? Now go and safe Jane before your other sisters succeed in stealing half of her wardrobe again." Gently he closed the door behind him.

With a sigh, Lizzie made her way up the stairs to help Jane wrangle her family. The paper would just have to wait another hour … or longer. With a groan, she remembered her appointment later that day. Hopefully, she would manage to write at least something today.

* * *

 **Just so you know, the ending to this story is already finished and so are some scenes in the middle, I just need to fill in the gaps. So I'm pretty sure this story will actually eventually come to an ending. :P**


	2. Gossip In Ruffles

**Ok, so there was a question of guest about the occupations and ages of the characters. Well, you already know Mrs Bennet's and Jane's occupation. I hinted very strongly at Mr Bennet's and Lizzie's occupations and for more details you will just have to wait, it was after all, only the first chapter.**

 **All my thanks go to my Beta LMFG, once again, who has taken on the difficult task of correcting all my mistakes. Commas … pesky little things! ^^ All mistakes that remain are mine and mine alone, and you can't have them!  
**

 **As always, please R &R.**

* * *

"I am so sorry you weren't able to work on your paper, Lizzie!" Jane apologized for the umpteenth time. The two sisters sat side by side at the fountain at the marketplace of Meryton, waiting. From afar, the two couldn't look more different. Where Jane was all blond and delicate femininity with her baby blue summer dress, and the intricate hairdo Lizzie was dark haired athleticism in old jeans and a washed-out shirt.

"Jane!" Lizzie called half amused, half exasperated. "Did you force Mom, Lyddie and Cathy to raid your closet?"

"No, but ..."

"Or did you force our mother to be obsessed with every rich man that comes to the neighborhood? At least, this time she is trying to set you up with a guy your own age!"

"Lizzie, she only wants what's best for us," her sister gently reprimanded her.

"No, she wants what she thinks is best for us! Big difference! We don't need men!"

Jane hesitated for a moment "But, honestly, I would like to have a boyfriend," she finally almost whispered.

Lizzie had to bite back a smile. "And you will! One day, you will find the perfect man, and you will be perfectly happy and have perfect little children." She patted Jane's hand. "I'm not saying it wouldn't be nice to date a good looking, intelligent, responsible and mature guy," she continued, "but what you need, is a job that pays enough so you can actually do more than just exist, and I need to finish my studies and hopefully find a job so I can finally move out! Men are a nice bonus, not a necessity!"

A snort interrupted them. "Nicely put!"

"Char!" Lizzie called and hugged her best friend excitedly.

"Hello, Charlotte, so good to see you." Jane smiled at the other woman.

"Hey, Jane. So, what brought this on?" she asked and joined the sisters at the fountain.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard?!" Lizzie called in an overly excited voice. "I never thought the day would come when I, the unimportant daughter of a lowly writer, would have news before the daughter of the mayor!" dramatically, she reached against heaven. "I will forever remember this day!"

"Lizzie." Jane said with an indulgent smile. "The people are already looking." And indeed, several people at the nearby cafe had stopped their conversations and watched the small group curiously.

Lizzie stopped her antics and laughed. "Well, dear Charlotte, let me inform you. Apparently Jane's future husband is going to move to the neighborhood very soon."

"Ah, Charles Bingley," her friend nodded in understanding.

"Oh, come on, you already knew?!" Lizzie complained playfully.

"Jup, he had dinner at our place last night."

"Oh, Mom made it sound like he's moving here next week," Jane said.

"He is. Until then, he's staying in New York. Apparently, his sisters want to do some shopping," Charlotte informed them.

Lizzie snorted. "Of course, they do. Can't expect the high society to spend their precious money in our lowly, little town."

Jane's phone signaled a new message and effectively ended the conversation. "Ginny says she is running late, and we should meet her at the bridal shop," the elder Bennet sister reported.

Jane led the way with Charlotte and Lizzie following close behind, arm in arm. "Now, tell me again, why I'm brides maid at your cousin's wedding?" Lizzie complained.

"Because your mom is scary!" her best friend called.

Lizzie contemplated for a moment. True. Alison Bennet was a force of nature, and if she had set her mind to something, it was impossible to deny her. Shuddering, she remembered two weeks ago when her mother had informed her of her new duty as a bridesmaid to a girl, who had deeply despised her during high school, because one of the original bridesmaids couldn't make it. But just one of those really special looks her mother would give her once in a while, and she had crumbled.

"Yes, but why me? She hates me!" Lizzie hissed, carefully, so Jane wouldn't hear her.

"True. But you're pretty, and the dress is going to fit." Charlotte grinned.

"Urgh. Tight, uncomfortable dresses. Shoes I can't walk in. This will be hell!"

"Don't forget ugly!" Charlotte added. "A bride's prerogative is to make her bridesmaids look ridiculous. Wait till you see what fabric Ginny chose!"

Lizzie winced, fearing the worst.

"Look at it like this. At least, we will suffer together!" Charlotte laughed and dragged the whining Lizzie into the shop.

The rest of the bridal party was already gathered. Twelve bridesmaids and one bride waiting for their dresses. All overdressed and with annoyingly high pitched voices. Lizzie and Charlotte stood out like a sore thumb with their old washed out clothes and unkempt hair. Discreetly, they made their way to the side of the room.

"Now, tell me about our Mr. Bingley! No, wait, don't tell me! He is a rich snob, who looks down on everyone poorer than him, despite the fact that he doesn't work himself and only lives of his family's wealth."

Charlotte just looked at her speechless.

"He pushed around your mom's cooking on his plate but didn't eat anything, because he only eats organic food prepared by three star cooks. He's probably a hipster!" Lizzie suggested excitedly, she was definitely beginning to have fun.

Her best friend snorted again.

"No? Which part?" Lizzie asked.

"Basically all of it. He was very polite and friendly. He got along great with John and they talked half the night about computer games. He ate everything and even asked for seconds. And he's definitely not a hipster. I would say his style is more sporty elegant." Charlotte corrected.

"But he is a lazy rich boy?" Lizzie asked almost hopeful.

Charlotte shock her head. "Pediatrician."

"Seriously! At least, tell me he is ugly!" No! The man couldn't possibly be perfect. There had to be some flaw!

"Sorry. Objectively speaking, he is good looking," the other woman shrugged.

"What you're telling me is, Mr. Bingley is good looking, rich, charming, and good with kids?!" Lizzie was definitely disappointed.

"Pretty much, yes," her friend agreed. "Why are you so determined to find fault with him before even meeting him, anyway?"

"Because Mom will try to push one of us, probably Jane, onto him. I hate it when she plays matchmaker! And it's far easier to ignore her when the guy is actually an asshole and completely unacceptable. But this Bingley guy might actually be a pretty good fit for Jane … God, Mom will be insufferable!" Lizzie groaned.

Charlotte smirked. "Look, they're bringing the dresses!"

Lizzie turned around and groaned again. Her worst nightmares coming true! A mountain of frill and ruffles greeted them. "Why does the world hate me, Charlotte? We will look utterly ridiculous, like sick orange muffins."

"Don't tell me you don't like orange," Charlotte asked ironically.

"Oh, orange is fine as long as it doesn't come in combination with tons of frill and ruffles and … oh my God, are those blue belts?!"

"And shoes." Charlotte added, highly amused by her friend's misery. "Look at Jane," she advised.

Kind and sweet Jane stood with the bride and tried desperately not to cringe at the dresses in front of her while the other women around her all gushed excitedly.

"Poor Jane. I dread wearing the dress, and I have absolutely no style. Imagine how hard it has to be for someone with such natural elegance as her." Lizzie contemplated.

"Lizzie! Charlotte! Come, it's your turn!" Ginny called.

Sighing, the two women joined the rest of the group. Two shop employees ushered them away and into the changing rooms.

"Oh, my God. Ladies! Have you heard?!" Ginny's shrill voice filled the shop. "Apparently, Charles Bingley from that famous hotel group is going to spend the summer in Meryton!"

Lizzie grimaced. The joys of the small town: gossip, gossip and, wait for it ... more gossip. She doubted there would be any other topic than Charles Bingley for the foreseeable future.

"Jane! Maybe you should try to snatch him. After all, you're not getting any younger and good man don't fall from the sky! Especially after you broke up with that Michael guy."

Lizzie hissed in anger. What the hell?! Michael had been a disgusting snake, and it had taken Lizzie and Charlotte almost a month to convince Jane that a guy who constantly called her, controlled her every move, and shouted at her every time she as much as looked at another man wasn't worth her time. Just because he had been decently looking and had had a good job, everybody had expected Jane to just live with that. To this day, her mother blamed Lizzie for the break-up. A blame Lizzie took willingly. And besides: This was the 21st century! A woman wasn't on the shelf just because she had passed the big two! Hell! The freaking shelf didn't exist anymore! Damn! She needed to get out of this city! And fast!

She was so lost in her inner rant, she didn't hear the shop employee speaking to her at first.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Just the shoes and you are finished," the lady repeated.

Reluctantly, Lizzie slipped inside of the marine blue high heels and studied herself in the mirror. Dear Heaven! She looked ridiculous! She was almost drowning in orange ruffles, and the blue shoes and belt didn't make it better, at all. The colors bit each other so hard Lizzie was worried she might get sick from looking at herself!

"Are you ready?" the shop lady asked.

Sighing, Lizzie agreed and stepped out of the changing room. She exchanged an unhappy look with Charlotte, who looked equally ridiculous.

"OH!" Ginny squealed. "Perfect! Just the way I wanted it to be!"

The other women fell right in line. With varying degrees of honesty, they declared their admiration. Jane was the last to approach them. Her face showed a mixture of dread and pity.

"You look …" she hesitated.

"You can admit it, Jane. We look hideous!" Lizzie said.

"No, Lizzie! You know, you're beautiful … it's just … these colors might not be the best choice for the two of you." Jane finally admitted.

"It's actually quite fascinating!" Charlotte studied herself in the mirror. "People always say there is always someone who looks good in clothes, but, honestly, I think Ginny might have found the one color combination and cut that will suit none of us."

"Fascinating?" Lizzie asked incredulously.

"Yes, you know, from an artist's point of view anyway." her friend said a bit defensively. "It's like a horrible car crash. You don't want to see it, but you can't really look away either!"

The Bennet sisters stared at her speechless.

Eventually Jane started to giggle.

"That will be great comfort! I'll just remind myself I'm an accident!" Lizzie replied dryly.

Charlotte's prediction should prove to be correct. None of the twelve women, despite their different sizes and shapes, looked remotely good in the dresses. Not even Jane was able to pull it off. And so the day ended with Lizzie dreading the wedding on the next weekend and without having written a single sentence for her paper. Before she went to bed, she send a heartfelt prayer to heaven that the bridal shop might burn down before the wedding and with it all the dresses.

* * *

 **Just for clarification, I love marine blue and bright orange as colors! Just not together! If you don't know what I'm talking about I suggest you google complementary colors. ^^**


	3. Colliding Worlds

**I apologize for the delay. We had a little heat wave here in Germany last week, and I was absolutely incapable of doing anything but lying in a dark room and drinking cold drinks. :P**

 **To make up for it, this chapter is a bit longer than the last two.**

 **Thanks, as usual, goes to my beta LMFG, who tirelessly tries to teach me better English grammar. All mistakes that remain belong to me.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

On Wednesday, Lizzie just left her last course of the day, she got the unfortunate news. The bridal shop had not burned down, and her dress was fitted and ready for pick-up.

Unhappily, she made her way to meet Mari. She and her cousin usually took the train back home whenever possible. The other woman was waiting for Lizzie at their usual table outside in the yard, focused on her notebook, otherwise completely lost to the world.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked without stopping to write or even looking up.

Lizzie groaned. "In just four days, I will have to wear the ugliest dress the world has ever seen!"

"And that is news exactly why?"

"It isn't. I just hoped one of the other bridesmaids would have burned down the shop in protest," Lizzie complained.

"Don't you think, it's a bit petty to wish someone's livelihood destroyed just so you don't have to wear a dress?" Mari asked distractedly. She crossed out something and wrote down something else.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Mari's lack of humor was tiresome. "Anyway, ready to tell me what you're doing there?" she asked and leaned over her cousin's shoulder.

Mari slapped her notebook shut. "No matter how many times you ask, I won't tell you!" She quickly packed her stuff and stood up. "We should go. Aunt Alison will be angry if we come back too late."

Lizzie followed her. Sometimes she really didn't understand her cousin. No, scratch that. She hardly ever understood Mari. Always quiet, always wearing black, always writing something in one of her notebooks. After Mari had moved in with them about eight years ago, Jane and Lizzie had taken great efforts to get to know their younger cousin. Jane more so than Lizzie, and yet it didn't really seem like they knew her very well.

As was to be expected, their train was late. Mari sat down on the platform and pulled out her notebook again, frantically scribbling. Bored Lizzie ventured to the nearby newsstand. Automatically, she began scanning the headlines of the political magazines. After calculating and recalculating her budget for the month, she decided on the newest _Foreign Affairs_ issue. She was just about to pay when she stopped herself with a laugh. Spontaneously, she added a cheap gossip magazine and paid the man. She slipped the _FA_ into her bag and started reading the gossip magazine. She didn't look where she was going when she returned to Mari while browsing through the article that had caught her eye.

Suddenly, she collided full force with something hard, warm, and smelling of coffee and fresh cut grass. Shocked she jumped back. Still wearing a smile, she looked up and stopped. In front of her stood a tall, dark haired man, with breathtaking green eyes. He wore a well-fitted business suit that accentuated his well-formed physic. Damn! That was one good looking man! Instinctively, her smile widened, but he did not return it.

"Of course, a woman like you wouldn't look where she was going. If you stopped reading this sorry excuse for journalism and started reading real news, you might learn something useful," he stated coldly in a deep baritone with a strong British accent. A look of disgust was pointed towards the magazine cover.

"I'm sorry?!" Lizzie called incredulously.

"You should be." The next moment, he had disappeared in the masses.

"What the fuck?! Did you hear that?!" she turned to Mari, who had finally looked up from her notebook.

"Well, you did run into him. And you didn't apologize," she stated.

"Still! Who the hell does he think he is?! A woman like me! What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzie was talking herself into a frenzy. What an unbelievable asshole! He probably was some guy working in middle management, who had to boost his own ego by being a total asshole to everyone working under him!

Mari sighed. "Why did you buy that magazine anyway?" she asked pointing to the magazine Lizzie was still clutching to her chest. "That's more Lydia's and Cathy's cup of tea. You're more the _Foreign Affairs_ kind of woman."

Lizzie laughed and showed her cousin the magazine in her bag, sometimes it was scary just how observant Mari could be, then she handed her the gossip magazine.

"The woman on the cover …," she explained. "Caroline Bingley! Society Girl extraordinaire! Elder sister to Charles Bingley and our future neighbor!"

Mari studied the cover for a moment and handed it back. "Not really my style," she said, referring to the very skimpy swimsuit Ms. Bingley sported on the cover.

Lizzie studied the cover more closely. It showed the woman wearing a bright orange monokini with more cutouts than actual fabric. Urgh! Orange! That reminded her of the horrendous bridesmaid dress. She wondered if she would ever again wear orange without being reminded of the mountain of ruffles that disguised itself as a dress.

The photo was supposed to be a paparazzi shot; but the way Caroline Bingley was posing near the waterline, made Lizzie suspect it wasn't. "Not my style either. I wonder, what poor, unfortunate man she is trying to catch by throwing her boobs at him."

"Lizzie, really! I thought you call yourself a feminist. Maybe she's just wearing it for herself," Mari suggested.

"Oh, I am! And she can wear whatever the hell she wants; but I bet you there is some man, she is trying to catch." She started reading the attached article, but it only spoke of family, friends, and didn't mention any names.

The arrival of the train ended any further conversation. Lizzie threw the magazine on the bank nearby for the next passenger to enjoy.

Meryton was about an hour away from New York by train. The commuting was annoying but cheaper than trying to find and paying for an apartment in the city, and once you had a seat, you could spend your time more productively. Lizzie started to read her newly acquired _Foreign Affairs,_ and Mari returned to writing in her notebook.

About half way to Meryton, Lizzie's phone hummed.

"Hey, sis! What's up?" she greeted. "Did the bridal shop burn down after all?"

Jane's laughter rang back. "No. But it is about the wedding."

"Oh, thank God! He got to his senses and decided to cancel everything?" Lizzie had never understood why an intelligent and educated man like Lucas Green would go for a woman like Ginny Harwood.

"Lizzie! Really!" Jane was indignant. "Nothing of the sort. The venue falls out. Apparently, the storm last night caused severe water damages."

"Soooooo, no wedding?" Lizzie still hadn't given up hope she might get around having to wear the dress of horrors.

"No, Lizzie! The wedding will happen. Mr. Bingley was so kind as to offer his home. He and his friends will arrive on Friday, and Mum wants us to help with the decorating."

"Of course, she does." Lizzie couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Anything to give Alison Bennet a head start trying to set up her daughters. "I have classes on Friday …, and so does Mari," she added on a hand sign from her cousin. Unfortunately for Jane, she only had to work half the day on Fridays, so she had no excuse not to help, and her character wouldn't let her make one up.

"I know … but, Lizzie, can't you skip it just this once?" Jane almost begged.

Surprised, Lizzie hesitated. It wasn't like her sister at all to make such a request. "Jane?"

"It's just … Mum is going to try and push me in Mr. Bingley's way, and it's going to be incredibly awkward."

Lizzie sighed. "I'm sorry, Sweety, really, but I have a presentation on Friday that I can't skip. Not even for you. You know I would if I could, don't you?"

"I know, Lizzie. I'm sorry for asking. I'm sure, I will manage."

"Better on Friday with only Mum around than on Saturday with half the town present." Lizzie tried to encourage her sister.

"You're right, of course," Jane said cheerfully, "Anyway, can you, please, pick up our dresses on your way home?"

With a reluctant promise to do just that, she hung up. "We have to make a little detour and pick up the dresses." She explained to Mari, who only nodded disinterestedly.

* * *

Friday arrived, and Lizzie and Jane were nervous wrecks. Jane out of fear what her mother might do to embarrass her in front of Mr. Bingley and his family and Lizzie for Jane. Once out of class, she immediately reached for her phone and massaged Jane. Only seconds later, her phone rang. Lizzie picked up while hurrying through the masses to catch her train.

"And?" she asked worriedly.

"He didn't come," Jane said.

"Wait, what?!" an annoyed Lizzie called. All this worry and excitement for nothing? He hadn't come?!

"Yes. Apparently, they are being delayed by a business meeting that came up unexpectedly," Jane explained.

Lizzie growled, "Sudden business appointment, my ass! I rather think his sister didn't want to spend time in some backwater town like Meryton!"

"Lizzie, you are being unfair," Jane reproached her.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not! Do you know who Caroline Bingley is?" she asked.

"No, and neither do you," Jane pointed out gently, "A quick search on the internet doesn't tell you anything about who people really are. Maybe she is a really sweet and kind person, and the media just misunderstand her."

Reflecting on what Lizzie knew about the society girl on the results of her little research project, she seriously doubted that. Caroline Bingley seemed to thrive on media attention! Her social media presence was overwhelming and painted the clear picture of a spoiled rich girl, who cared about nothing but herself, expensive brands, herself, celebrities, herself, and herself. But being the kind person Jane was, Lizzie realized it would be futile to tell her that. She would just have to make sure her sister wouldn't get hurt and pray that Charlotte's assessment of Charles Bingley's character was correct. There had been surprisingly little information on the man himself on the internet besides some few photographs, which showed a scrawny looking young man with floppy red hair and a wide, friendly grin on his face.

"I'm sure you're correct, Jane," she eventually settled on, rolling her eyes.

After hanging up, she immediately messaged Charlotte, hoping for a more in-depth overview of the situation. Just before she could press sent, she violently collided with a tall, warm mass.

"Umph."

Two strong hands grabbed her and steadied her before she could fall. She opened her mouth to apologize, but before she could she stopped in shock. A pair of green eyes in a handsome face glared down at her.

"You again," he rasped annoyed. "I'm sure your Instagram can wait until you do not pose a threat for yourself and the world around you anymore," and then he was gone, just like the last time.

Lizzie just gaped. How the hell was this possible?! Twice in one week did she collide with the same man and twice in one week did he put her down, only to disappear immediately and not leaving her any opportunity for a reply! It was infuriating!

Furiously, she deleted her message to Charlotte and opted for a call instead. The next hour was spend with Lizzie ranting about good-looking, British assholes with no manners and with Charlotte giving an occasional encouraging or understanding 'hm' while desperately trying to bite back her laughter.

* * *

Saturday came and threw the Bennet household into chaos. One could have thought one of her own daughters was getting married, judging from the way Allison Bennet acted.

To Lizzie's great disappointment, the dress was still as horrible as the last time. The orange and blue bit, and the cut was as unflattering as possible. When Lydia and Cathy had seen them, they had burst into helpless laughter, and her father couldn't hold back a confused comment about the fashion of today's youth.

Lizzie tried to adopt Charlotte's point of view and consider herself a piece of art … granted an ugly one but a piece of art nonetheless!

At eight, their mother ushered them out of the house to meet the bridal party so they wouldn't arrive too late … They were supposed to be at the Harwood's at ten, and they lived a ten-minute car ride away. Yet when the two sisters arrived, the other bridesmaids were already present. Jane immediately turned to helping wherever help was needed while Lizzie and Charlotte tried to stay out of the way.

At 11.30 sharp, the entire party arrived at the church. Slowly, the guests started to arrive. Lizzie curiously studied the arriving masses.

"What are you looking for?" Charlotte whispered behind her.

"Charles Bingley and entourage."

"Oh, they won't arrive till later," Charlotte said.

Surprised, she turned around and looked at her friend. "Another sudden business meeting?"

Charlotte grinned. "Who knows? Anyway, they'll come later for the party."

"Do we know by now, who exactly they will be? Mum only knew she had to prepare four rooms but not exactly who would occupy them."

"Ah, I heard my aunt say something about his two sisters, the brother-in-law, and his best friend," Charlotte informed her. "No information about his identity yet, though."

Despite all the worries and fussing beforehand and Lizzie's unspoken hope bride or groom might still change their mind, the ceremony went about without a hitch. Subsequently, the wedding party, led by a happily married couple, arrived at Netherfield.

Growing up in the neighborhood, Lizzie had, of course, known Netherfield all her life. It was the largest villa in the area. You could almost call it an estate. The house was large and elegant and the gardens vast and beautiful. But never had Lizzie seen the house like this. She had to give it to her mother, everything looked breathtaking.

"Wow!" Charlotte whispered. "Your mum really outdid herself. The world might have just lost one hell of an artist in her!"

Coming from an artist, that was a high praise, indeed, but Lizzie could do nothing but agree. The way up to the house was decorated with flower arrangements of orange roses and blue ribbons, alternating with blue and orange torches. Since it was hot enough, it had been decided to keep the party outside as not to damage any of the expensive interior. In the middle of the garden, long lines of dinner tables had been set up. Not too far away but far away enough not to disturb conversations, a large dancing floor had been set up. In one corner, the set up for a strings quartet waited for the obligatory first dance while the other corner held a mixing console for the hired DJ. Everything was surrounded, once again, by flower arrangements and torches in the color pattern of blue and orange. Somehow her mother had actually managed to make the combination work!

Lizzie actually managed to enjoy herself. She caught up with old school friends who had left Meryton after school and successfully avoided her mother and younger sisters. The cake was amazing and the mood great.

"Ah!" Charlotte suddenly mumbled, "And the landlord has arrived!"

Lizzie turned around and stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes fell on a tall and dark haired man in a sharp suit with green eyes full of contempt and annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she cursed under her breath, all enjoyment gone all of a sudden.

* * *

 **There! What do you say? Was it worth the wait? I personally quite like this chapter, at least I laughed a lot while writing it.**


	4. Of Princes and Toads

**I apologize for the delay. This chapter turned out to be a lot more difficult to write than I originally expected. :P**

 **I know, I know! How dare I leave you in such suspense? Always these terrible P &P fanfics! You just never know who the guy that pisses her of in the beginning might be! XD**

 **So, yes, ladies and gentlemen (probably more ladies … are there gentlemen here?) you just met your new Mr. Darcy! Prepare to see more of him from now on.**

 **As always, please R &R.**

 **Best of thanks to my dear Beta, whose life is a lot busier than mine and who still finds time to beta my chapters in record time!**

* * *

" _You've got to be kidding me!" she cursed under her breath, all enjoyment gone all of a sudden._

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked. Slowly and carefully she stood up from her chair. The steady stream of cocktails was clearly showing effect when she swayed dangerously. Charlotte grabbed Lizzie's arm to steady herself. Dismayed with herself, she slipped out of the pumps.

"That's him!" Lizzie growled, not paying any attention to her friend's drunken antics.

"Uh, yes, that's what I just said. And besides, haven't you done an internet search on him by now?" Charlotte snuck another drink from one of the passing waiters.

"Not Charles Bingley!" Lizzie hissed at her. "The other guy! He's the asshole I've been bumping into!"

Charlotte turned back to the new arrivals and took a closer look. Five people had arrived. There was Charles Bingley. He was currently speaking to Charlotte's aunt, wearing a wide smile and listening patiently to the incessant talk of the woman. Next to him stood a couple. She was clearly Mr. Bingley's sister. She rolled her eyes at Mrs. Harwood's chatter while her husband looked around bored until his eyes found the rich cake buffet. Louisa and Robert Hurst. And then there was the well-known face of society girl Caroline Bingley. Fascinatingly enough, she sported a bright orange cocktail dress. Had the tone been slightly brighter or darker it might have looked good, but the woman had managed to pick the exact shade that clashed worst with her red hair, a fact she was, judging from her arrogant posture, not aware of. She clung tightly to the arm of a man. And what a man! His tall body was hidden under an obviously expensive suit and a dark red shirt, but the way the jacket hugged his shoulders and arms was testament to the fact he clearly worked out regularly. And his eyes! Even from the distance, Charlotte could see the intense green color.

"That's the rude, arrogant British guy? Yummy!" Charlotte declared.

"Char!" Lizzie stared at her incredulously.

"What?!" she countered. "He doesn't have to talk to me! I just want to see what's under that suit! Though, a British accent … maybe I'll let him talk to me after all," she mused.

"He's an arrogant, judgmental snob!" Lizzie called just a bit too loud. Several heads turned into their direction.

"And one yummy piece of man cake!" Charlotte added nodding to herself. "Oh, look! Your mother has finally caught on."

Lizzie turned in the direction her friend looked in. "Oh, God!" Her mother dragged Jane towards the new arrivals, her sister helplessly following. "I need to save Jane."

Lizzie left a drunken Charlotte behind and hurried to intercept her mother and Jane. Unfortunately, Mrs. Bennet saw her coming and, correctly guessing her daughter's intention, walked even faster. So it came that Mrs. Bennet and her eldest daughter reached the new arrivals just a tad before Elizabeth.

"Mr. Bingley!" Alison Bennet almost yelled. She grabbed the confused young man's hand and started shaking it excessively. "It is such a pleasure to finally have you here."

"Thank you, Mrs. …," the man started confused.

"Oh, how silly of me! I'm Mrs. Bennet!"

"Oh, of course …," Mr. Bingley started again, clearly recognizing the name.

"I hope everything is to you satisfaction," Mrs. Bennet continued, interrupting the man again. "We took the greatest care not to disturb anything with the wedding preparations."

"Yes, everything is beauti..."

"It was so kind of you to offer Netherfield as a location when the other one fell through! Just imagine a wedding without a venue!"

"It was my …," The dear man just wasn't giving up. Still smiling, still polite, he patiently listened to Mrs. Bennet and tried to answer without success ever so often. It was endearing! His companions on the other hand not so much. Mr. Hurst was still only focused on the cake buffet while his wife whispered in his ear. Caroline Bingley looked at Mrs. Bennet as if she were an insect while the arrogant British snob kept an empty and cold face.

"Oh, and have you met my daughter, yet?" Mrs. Bennet continued and pulled Jane to her side, in all her angelic beauty despite the horrible dress. Jane blushed prettily. "This is my eldest, Jane. She is such a good girl! She helped me with the preparation for the wedding. Didn't she do a marvelous job?" Lizzie cringed internally, and Jane blushed just a bit deeper. Subtlety really wasn't in Alison Bennet's vocabulary!

But Mr. Bingley had just stopped listening, his eyes fixated on Jane. Lizzie realized she had to act fast. The man was clearly head over heels for her sister already.

"Mom! Here you are!" she called just a bit too loud and wrapped an arm around her mother's.

"Lizzie! Oh, Mr. Bingley. Please let me introduce my second daughter, Elizabeth. The other two are somewhere around here as well."

"Yes," Lizzie agreed. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bingley," she said and gently pried her mother's fingers from Mr. Bingley's arm. "Mom, I just saw Ginny. I think she is trying to set up the DJ at the place where the string quartet is supposed to go."

"What?!" An annoyed glimmer sprang to Mrs. Bennet's eyes, and Lizzie knew she had won. "Please, excuse me, Mr. Bingley." And as quickly as she had appeared, Mrs. Bennet disappeared in the crowd. For a moment, Lizzie felt remorse for springing her mother on the bride, but that gave over as soon as she met Jane's grateful smile.

"Jane." Mr. Bingley hadn't turned his eyes away from Jane since he had first set eyes on her, "Would you care to dance with me?"

Jane blushed, if possible, even deeper. "Of course, Mr. Bingley."

"Charlie, please."

"Charlie," she whispered. And arm in arm, off they went to the dance floor.

Lizzie grinned widely. As much as she hated to admit it, this time her mother might have chosen a good one to set Jane up with. Not that she could have known that before meeting him, but still. Jane deserved a happy relationship after what she had gone through in her last.

She turned back to the rest of the group, and her smile fell. She met the British guy's eyes, expecting him to say something, but nothing in his face betrayed they had already met.

"Eh, yes, well. I'm Elizabeth Bennet. Welcome to your new summer home, I guess," she shrugged. Wow, this was uncomfortable!

"Where are my manners?" Mrs. Hurst suddenly said. She held out her hand to Lizzie. "I'm Louisa Hurst, this is my husband Robert, my sister, Caroline, and our dear friend, William Darcy, from London." Expectantly, she stared at Lizzie.

"Eh, ok. Pleasure making your acquaintance. I need to go now. Have a nice evening." As fast as she could, Lizzie retreated. She had absolutely no interest in spending the rest of the evening with these stuck up people!

Suddenly she stumbled when the thin blue stilettos decided to sink into the soft ground of the lawn. She heard the distinct giggle of two women from behind her. Lizzie cursed under her breath and almost ripped of the shoes. As nice as Charles Bingley might turn out to be, she was seriously beginning to wonder if knowing him would be worth having to deal with his friend and family.

With as much dignity as possible, she left the snickering women and disapproving men behind and went on the search for Charlotte.

Finally, she made out her best friend's swaying figure on the other end of the premise. Lizzie hurried towards her and almost collided with a thing figure. "Damn! This is becoming a bad habit," she mumbled to herself. Then she looked up. "Oh, Mari. I'm sorry."

Her cousin shook her head. "It's ok," she mumbled, clutching something that looked like her notebook to her chest.

Quickly, Lizzie scanned her surroundings. "You better disappear before Mom sees you with that. Try the rose garden. I think Jane said something about keeping it free of guest, so they wouldn't trample the flowers."

A rare smile graced Mari's face. "Thanks." And she disappeared, leaving Lizzie to join Charlotte.

"Hey, Liz!" her friend called. She clearly hadn't stopped drinking while Lizzie dealt with her family as evident by her pronounced slur. "And, what did rude, British hunk have to say?!"

"Nothing, if you can believe it! He didn't say a single word!" she huffed.

"Maybe he didn't recognize you!" Charlotte suggested.

"Oh, he recognized me, all right! Mr. High-and-Mighty Darcy just thinks too much of himself."

"Darcy?!" Charlotte giggled.

"Yes, William Darcy. Why?"

Together the two women sank onto a bank.

Charlotte leaned back against the back, resting her head. "You're the daughter of a writer and don't know the name of one of the most influential publishers on the planet?" she started giggling again.

And suddenly Lizzie understood Louisa Hurst's expectant look, and why the name Darcy had sounded so familiar. Darcy Publishing was one of the biggest and most successful publishing houses. More than half of the break out hits of the last five years had been published under their label, and rumor had it, the very young CEO was responsible for discovering most of them.

"So that is William Darcy, the wunderkind of modern literature," Lizzie mumbled.

"Yup," Charlotte burped. "He's rich, successful, hot as hell, probably very intelligent, and has a British accent. What more do you want? You sure you can't look past his faulty character?"

Lizzie stared at her friend incredulous. "Eh, how about, no? I do have some self respect. I'm not gonna date a guy who thinks himself better than everybody else."

"Shame! If you play your cards right, he might even give your father a contract," Charlotte mumbled, followed by a big yawn. "Boy! I think I drank too much."

"Clearly!" Lizzie agreed drily, but Charlotte was already snoring softly, not hearing any of it. With a shake of her head, Lizzie went to find a blanket.

After ensuring her friend wouldn't catch a cold, Lizzie joined some former classmates. She watched Jane and Bingley, who seemed to hit it off really well, and she watched her mother smirking satisfied. Lizzie should be annoyed; she wanted to be annoyed, but Bingley actually seemed to be a good guy, and Jane smiled more than Lizzie had seen her smile in quite a while.

But soon enough, Cathy and Lydie ruined the quiet enjoyment. While Charlotte was a happy and tired drunk, the youngest Bennet girls were happy, loud, and promiscuous drunks. As usual, her mother didn't seem to see anything wrong with her two eighteen-year-olds grinding against men almost twice their age, and her father had disappeared to God knew where, so it was left to Lizzie to try and reign in the two out of control teenagers.

Finally, after Lydia's nipple somehow had escaped her low cut dress, Mrs. Bennet felt inclined to intervene. Relieved, Lizzie left her sisters to her mother and disappeared away from the crowd, and the noise, and the music.

She walked over to a small group of trees and leaned against the trunk hiding in the shadows. A moment of silence. Just one moment away from the craziness that was her family! At least Jane seemed to have enjoyed her time with Charles Bingley. After the dance, they had left the dance floor and Lizzie had spotted them sitting together. Bingley animatedly telling Jane something while she listened with interest.

Suddenly, Lizzie heard footsteps. Quickly, she disappeared deeper into the shadows, wary of whoever was to interrupt her solitude.

"Oh, come on, Darcy! Don't be like that! It's a wedding! Dance, have fun, enjoy yourself!" Lizzie had to grin at the man's enthusiasm. He acted like an excited puppy. But, of course, the Darcy guy would insist on being called by his last name! That didn't surprise her at all.

"Charles, you know how much I abhor big groups of people, especially, when I don't know any of them."

"Yes, I know. Just one dance, Darcy, and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"And who do you suggest I dance with? Your sisters?" Did Lizzie mishear this, or did Darcy actually sound sarcastic? No, that couldn't be. He and Caroline had stuck together the entire night.

"Well, how about Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth."

"Yes! She is Jane's next younger sister. Jane is the girl I danced with by the way …," he continued excitedly.

"I know who Jane is," Darcy interrupted drily.

"Oh, Darcy! Isn't she beautiful? Such an angel I have never encountered before! She is so sweet, and kind, and beautiful!" Lizzie had to bite back a laugh at the man's almost ridiculous praises.

"You hardly know the woman, Charles! You can't possibly know who or how she is after just one dance."

"It was three dances, and I tell you Jane is perfect! And she told me about her sister Lizzie. From what she said, I think you two might get along great. And she is also rather pretty. Not as pretty as Jane, mind you, but still."

"Charles, have you seen the woman?"

"Well, you can't really blame her for the bridesmaid dress," Bingley reminded.

"It's not just the dress! She is so drunk she can't even walk in a straight line ..."

Well; excuse me, thought Lizzie angrily, how about you try walking in uncomfortable stilettos on a lawn and see if you manage to stay on your feet!

"... I know women like her, Charles. I've met thousands of them. They are self-absorbed, reckless, and have nothing in their heads but gossip magazines and marrying a rich man! Not to mention her family! Have you seen her mother? And her younger sisters? Or her father? No, thank you!"

What the hell? At this point Lizzie was fuming! Who did this guy think he was? He caught her with a gossip magazine once and just put her down for being a shallow idiot! And how did he dare to judge her family? This was a wedding! People were supposed to have fun! And what could her dad have possibly done to Mr. Stuck-up? One thing was for sure: If he ever asked her to dance, she sure as hell would put him in his place!

"But that is all beside the point!" Darcy continued. "I only came with you because you promised me two weeks of peace and quiet. I really need a brea..."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know!" Bingley interrupted his friend almost dismissively. "And I promise the rest of your holiday will be all peace and quiet. But I couldn't very well refuse, when the mayor himself asked me if they could hold the wedding of his niece here. That's what good neighbors do, Darcy. Aren't you big on good neighborhood? I for my part can't imagine being so disagreeable! You stay here while I enjoy the nice company."

Darcy sighed heavily. "You do that, Charles. Go and dance with your angel. I just hope, the party doesn't go on too much longer."

Bingley walked back towards the dancing and partying while Darcy slipped away the other way, in direction of the rose garden.


	5. Headaches and Heartaches

**My deepest apologies for the delay! I suddenly got over my reading slump with full force and read about ten books in three weeks, and I'm still reading like crazy! In addition friends of mine had a big birthday and I baked a ridiculously huge cake for them which took about a week, and then I got a really bad cold and lay in bed for about two weeks.**

 **Anyway! I'm back now, with the next chapter.**

 **As always, my thanks goes to my beta who still patiently corrects my comma mistakes!**

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet furiously tipped away on her laptop, writing and rewriting sentences, adding footnotes, and finally deleting everything only to rewrite it yet again.

A deep groan came from her bed. Slightly amused, Lizzie turned away from her desk and watched the young woman in her bed slowly waking up. Whining, she buried her face in Lizzie's pillow.

"My head!" she mumbled.

"After all the alcohol you downed last night, I'm not surprised," Lizzie snorted.

"Please, not so loud!" her friend whined again. "So much family in one place would make anyone drink!" Slowly, she lifted her dark pixy haired head from the pillow and blinked against the bright midmorning light. She opened her mouth but instead of the words she had intended to say, she started gagging.

Lizzie, knowing her friend, had anticipated the situation. The trashcan stood ready, and so did the bottle of fresh water and a peppermint. She patiently rubbed Charlotte's back while the hung over woman emptied her already empty stomach into the trashcan.

Exhausted, she fell back into the pillow.

"Better?" Lizzie asked.

"Better," Charlotte agreed. She looked at Lizzie. "Why am I here?"

"You were very, very drunk, and I thought I'd spare you your mother's complaints," Lizzie shrugged.

Her friend smiled. "Elizabeth Bennet, you are the best friend a drunk woman could hope for!" she declared.

Lizzie laughed and left to take care of Charlotte's stomach content. When she returned, Charlotte had managed to slip into some of Lizzie's clothes. With slight disgust, she held up her bridesmaid dress. "Good riddance!"

"And here I thought it was a piece of art, Miss Illustrator," Lizzie mocked.

"Yeah, maybe; but still, you don't have to like all forms of art," Charlotte answered. "So, tell me, what happened?"

"What do you remember?" Lizzie asked and sat down at her desk again.

"Mr. Bingley arrived … you tried to prevent Jane from being embarrassed to the bone … I drank a lot! Wait! Was your rude British guy there as well, or did I dream that?"

"Nope, unfortunately that really happened," Lizzie replied drily. "And even worse, I will probably have to deal with him a lot more in the coming weeks."

"And why is that? Rude or not, he is yummy!"

"Are you sure you're gay? That's the second time you reference his good looks," Lizzie asked with raised eyebrows.

"So you agree he's hot!" Charlotte triumphed. "Gay or not, as a human being and artist I can appreciate his physic."

"Is that why you wanted to see him naked? For artistic reasons?"

"Did I say that?" Charlotte asked surprised.

"You did!" Lizzie confirmed.

"Wow! I must have been even more drunk than I thought; but sure if what I remember of him is correct, he would make one hell of a model. You know the guys on these terrible romance novels? All muscles and no fat?"

Lizzie groaned. "Now I'm getting a headache. Am I seriously discussing the physical attributes of a man I wish I never had to see again with my gay best friend?"

At just that moment, a light knock interrupted the two friends.

"Yes?"

Gently, the door was opened, and Jane entered, wearing a gentle smile and moving toward them as perfect as no human being should be allowed to be on a Sunday morning after having partied through the previous night.

"Jane! Come in!" Lizzie invited her.

"Good morning, Lizzie. Good morning, Charlotte. I brought you coffee," she smiled.

"Oh, God! No coffee!" Charlotte called, hiding under the blanket and trying to keep the offending smell from entering her nose.

"Ah!" Lizzie jumped up and took the coffee cups from Jane's hands. Moments later, she reappeared without them. "Lydie and Cathy will be far more grateful."

Confused, Jane looked between the two friends. "I thought coffee would help," she said uncomfortably and with a note of defensiveness in her voice.

"And usually, it does; but this time, Char is far too hung over for coffee," Lizzie tried to placate her.

After a moment of hesitation, Jane's usual smile returned. "Of course, would you like me to make you some tea, Charlotte?"

The other woman just shook her head. "No, thank you, Jane. I'm fine. Give me another half hour, and I'll be able to drink coffee and eat again."

Lizzie grinned slyly, "Now, Jane, why don't you tell us about your night!"

Her sister blushed prettily. "It was pleasant."

"Pleasant?! Is that how kids call it nowadays?" her sister teased. "You danced half the night, and I heard him say that you were the most perfect angel he has ever met."

Jane blushed even deeper. "Charlie was very nice," she finally admitted. "So kind! Did you know, he is a pediatrician?"

"Charlie, hm? You're already at the nicknames?" Lizzie teased. "Just bad luck his sisters and his friend aren't as nice as him."

Confused, Jane looked at her. "Why do you say that? I thought Caroline and Louisa were really sweet. And Darcy might be bit quiet, but maybe he was just tired. I'm sure it must be exhausting to work so much; and then when he comes here for a short holiday, he ends up in the middle of a wedding with people he doesn't know."

"It's not like it's any of his business!" Lizzie disagreed. "The house is Mr. Bingley's, and he's only a guest. He has no right to complain."

"Wow! Slow down there, Lizzie!" Charlotte interrupted her, laughing. "What did the man do to warrant this kind of harsh judgment?"

"Are you serious? He is incredibly rude and arrogant. He looks down on the people around him, he didn't dance even once last night and spoke to no one outside of his own group," she ranted.

"Maybe he is just shy." a soft voice came from the still open door.

Surprised, the three women turned around and looked at Mari.

"Shy?! A man like Darcy? Hardly!" Lizzie disagreed. "He is a successful businessman after all. And besides, you heard the way he treated me the first time we bumped into each other!"

"You mean the first time you ran into him without looking left or right because you were too busy reading about Caroline Bingley?" she suggested. "If you ask me, he wasn't the only one rude and judgmental. But it doesn't matter. Aunt Alison sent me to call you for breakfast. And, Charlotte, your mother called. She wants you to be home before three, so you can see your family off." Without another word, she disappeared.

Mari usually wasn't one to make her opinion known, and her clear criticism of Lizzie left them all confused.

"OK!" Charlotte interrupted the surprised silence. "That was weird! Anyway, Jane, so Charlie and you hit it off?"

Jane appreciated Charlotte's attempt to change the topic even if she wasn't particularly happy about the new direction the conversation took. "Yes … I guess so. The reason I actually came … Lizzie," she turned to her sister, "Charlie asked me to show him and his family around Meryton … Would you, please, come with me?"

Lizzie, still staring at the empty door and trying to decide if there was even a slight truth to her cousin's comment, whirled around surprised. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, please, Lizzie. I really like him! I can't do this alone," Jane pleaded.

"I … I ..." The prospect of spending an entire day with Caroline Bingley and William Darcy was actually so unpleasant it robbed her of her ability to speak. She looked at the begging face of her favorite sister and was incapable of refusing her request. "Of course, Jane."

"Oh, thank you, Lizzie." She hugged her tightly. "You're the best sister in the world!" Excitedly she hurried out of the room, leaving a resigned Lizzie and a laughing Charlotte behind.

"Push over!" Charlotte accused her grinning.

"Did you see her face? Don't tell me you would have been able to say no to that face!" Lizzie called.

"Cheer up, my friend! At least you can make sure that Charlie's sisters and his friend don't mess up Jane's chances. She seems pretty smitten."

"She does, doesn't she?" Lizzie smiled.

"Jup! And you can make sure he isn't too good to be true. After all, we wouldn't want another Michael situation."

"No, we sure as hell wouldn't want that!" Lizzie agreed darkly.

"LIZZIE!" Mrs. Bennet's booming voice shook the walls.

"Hm. I think I skip breakfast and go home right now," Charlotte said. Quickly she grabbed her dress and shoes. "Thanks for the clothes. You'll get them back soon."

"What? Wait! Charlotte! Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry, Lizzie, I love you, but I'm too hung over to deal with your mother. Have fun with Darcy!" And gone she was, leaving Lizzie behind to deal with her over enthusiastic mother, her weirdly defensive cousin, her giddy older sister, and who knew what else.

* * *

 **I know, this was shorter than the last chapters but I decided I'd put the Meryton tour in an own chapter instead of making this one extra long. So until next chapter an more Darcy. ^^**


	6. Sightseeing sucks

Lizzie groaned heavily. One hour! She had just one hour with the Bingleys, Hursts, and Darcy and she already wanted to hide in her room and never come out again. Why again had she agreed to this?

Then her eyes fell on Jane's smiling face and she remembered. The things she did for her sister's love life! At least things seemed to go extremely well for her. Charlie (yes, he had asked Lizzie to call him that as well) had hardly taken his eyes off of her since they had met up. They were deep in conversation, the smiles never leaving their faces, the world around them completely disappearing. The Hurst, Caroline, and Darcy on the other hand, weren't quite as charming. Robert Hurst eyed every young girl they passed like a piece of meat and every restaurant with hunger. Caroline constantly complained … about everything: the pavement, the small quaint town, the smiling people, the weather. Nothing found her approval. And Darcy? Nothing found his approval either. His glared at Lizzie as if it was her personal fault he had to be there. She didn't enjoy the day any more than him! The rest of the time he spent on his phone doing God knew what! What a charming and social bunch!

After a tour through the small town and to the few attractions Lizzie had directed the small group to the near by beach. Lizzie loved the beach. Obviously, the visitors disagreed. The sand was no less harmful to high heels than the pavement in the town, the wind ruined Luisa and Caroline's carefully crafted hairstyles, and the salty air would make a facial mask necessary the second they returned to Netherfield! Who went on a sightseeing tour wearing nine inch heels and mini skirts anyway? She needed a break! Now!

One look made sure Jane and Charlie were still exclusively engrossed in each others company. Lizzie walked down the beach, leaving the annoying group and the two love birds behind. The weather was perfect for a walk on the beach! It was just cold and windy enough so nobody else wanted to come down here but still warm enough a thin jacket was enough to warm her up. Lizzie loved days like these. For the first time this day she was able to relax. She let her hair down, held her face into the sun and, the arms spread wide, leaned into the wind. A happy laugh escaped her. Suddenly a surprisingly strong gust of wind caught her and she stumbled forward.

Just before she could hit the sand a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pressed against a strong chest.

"Do you make it a habit to stumble through life? Or is this a newer development? And you aren't even wearing high heels today!" asked a deep voice.

Lizzie lifted her face from the warm chest and met a pair of green eyes sparkling with humor then she glanced at her old sneakers. Just for a second she was speechless, but then his words sank in. Angrily she stepped back. How dare he make fun of her?!

"Neither sand nor grass agrees with high heels." she countered. "And in either case I do not need you to catch me."

He raised his eyebrows. "So, I take it, you'd prefer it if I let you fall the next time you stumble?"

She shrugged. "Every woman needs to learn to stand up after falling down at some point."

"Even in heels, Elizabeth?"

"Especially in heels! If she can't stand up in heels, how is she supposed to run away in them?!" Lizzie challenged him.

"Hm, I thought the whole point of heels was to make it more difficult for women to run away." he almost smiled.

"Darcy! Eliza! What are you doing?!" Caroline Bingley snuck her arm through Darcy's.

As quickly as it had come, Darcy's smile disappeared again and he showed his usual disinterest. "Nothing, Caroline." He extracted his arm from her death grip and walked away.

Angrily Caroline turned towards Lizzie, who was still speechless. "I know what you are doing."

"Excuse me?!" Lizzie asked confused, still wondering if Darcy had just actually referenced a cheesy chick flick.

"Oh, please, Eliza! I know women like you! It's just so pathetic, honestly. You see a rich man and all you can think of anything else than throw yourself at him. Men like Darcy don't go for the tomboyish virginal look. They want someone with class and experience!"

Fuming Lizzie stood up to her full hight looking down at Caroline. "And how is that working out for you, Caro? Has he gone for the sophisticated and experienced look yet?" she studied the other woman's mini skirt and deep cut blouse with a smirk, before walking away.

* * *

Several hours later, Lizzie lay on her bed recounting the day to a hysterically laughing Charlotte on the other end of the line.

"Why are you laughing?!" Lizzie asked confused. "I thought it was a pretty good comeback. I mean it's kind of obvious that Darcy isn't interested in her at all."

"Are you serious?!" Charlotte shrieked. "This is hilarious! You challenged Caroline for Darcy's attention!"

"Wait, what?! No, no, no. I did no such thing!"

"I assure you, you did! You might not have meant to, but I guarantee that's the way she sees it."

Lizzie went over the exchange in her head again and blanched. Charlotte was right! She had! "But I'm not interested in the man! He's arrogant, and stuck up, and annoying, and rude..."

"And hot, and smart, and successful, and funny, and he clearly knows his chick flicks. God only knows why." Charlotte finished. Lizzie could practically hear her smirking. "Look at it like this, you have found the perfect way to rile up Caroline Bingley."

"I'm not gonna flirt with Darcy just to annoy Caroline Bingley!" Lizzie rolled her eyes. "It's not worth the effort, really. And I'm still not sure he actually knew what he was referencing."

"You might change your mind. Now, tell me about Jane and Bingley."

Lizzie smiled. "Oh, Charlotte, it's almost ridiculous. They are so adorable together. He didn't take his eyes off of her. And she couldn't stop smiling. As crazy as it is, it actually seems like they might be perfect for each other, can you believe it?!"

"Careful, Liz. You almost sound like your mother. Don't plan the wedding quite yet!" Charlotte laughed.

"I know, I know. I just want her to be happy. After the disaster with Michael, she deserves some happiness!"

"She absolutely does, but remember, Michael seemed nice in the beginning as well. First impressions can fool you." she said meaningful.

"Oh, Charlotte! I'm not wrong about Darcy! It wasn't the first impression. It was the first, the second, the third, the fourth, and today the fifth impression. And they all agree. Darcy is arrogant, rude, and a snob! Why are you trying so hard to push us together?!"

Charlotte didn't answer immediately.

"Char?"

"I just think, you two look incredibly good together! The hight difference, the coloring, the features! It's perfect! And he's British! Your children would not only look incredibly beautiful but get two nationalities! The wedding pictures, the family pictures! I can already see them!" she blurted out.

"Wowwowwow! Char! Stop! You're sounding like my mother!" Lizzie laughed

"I'm sorry." her friend mumbled. "I guess my creativity ran away with me for a second there."

"You don't say." Lizzie smirked. "Sounds like you need a new project. Anything in sight?!"

Charlotte sighed heavily.

"What?" Lizzie asked now completely serious.

"It's just … I'm beginning to realize that photography might not be such a great idea for a career." she finally admitted.

"But Char! You love your art! And you're so good! I know you can make it!"

"Oh Lizzie, that sweet of you but no you don't. I've been sending out resumes for years now. It can't go on like this. I'll just have to accept that I'm not good enough and that photography is nothing but a hobby."

"Char!"

"No, Lizzie! I just, I need to think about this a bit more. I'm not saying I will give it up entirely. Just that I won't try to make a career out of it anymore. So … just leave it, ok?"

"But!"

"Lizzie." Charlotte warned.

She sighed heavily. "Ok, I'll leave it. For now. But you'll see. You will end up making it after all. I just know it." Lizzie tried to assure her.

"Yeah, maybe. Good night, Lizzie."

"Good night, Charlotte." Thoughtfully, she hung up.

* * *

 **I apologize, but I just needed to get this short movie reference in there. It seemed incredibly fun to me. For those of you who didn't get it. There is a scene in the old old romcom 'She's the Man' where the female lead explains that high heels are a male invention to make women's buts look smaller and make it more difficult for them to run away.**

 **Also, … this chapter ended up being much more depressing than I originally expected it to be... sorry.**


	7. Convoluted Plans and Ruined Weekends

**Ok, can I just say wow! I hadn't updated in quite a while and didn't expect nearly this much feedback! So many new follows! Thank you all! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

The week began and Lizzie pushed aside all thoughts of arrogant, snobbish Britons, stupid society girls, friends who were willing to sacrifice their future happiness, and sisters in love. The reality of a university student's life had her back. The end of the semester was nearing and countless papers had to be written. In between all the papers on terrorism, gender relations and international politics she had no time for anything else. But then Thursday morning arrived.

Lizzie's classes started late, so she for once had actually time for breakfast with the rest of the family, only Mari had already left and the twins were just running out of the door to school. As soon as Lizzie sat down she knew something was wrong. Alison Bennet, usually always dressed properly no matter the time of day, was still in her nightgown and bathrobe.

Lizzie reached for the coffee, when her mother started coughing.

"Mom, are you all right?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Oh, Jane! Not really. I'm afraid I'm coming down with something, dear. I just hope I'll get better soon. I wouldn't want to disappoint the charming Mr Bingley." she sighed with a particularly pitiful voice only to throw herself into another coughing fit.

Thomas Bennet lowered his newspaper and studied his wife carefully.

"Oh, Mom, I'm sure he would understand if you stayed home to get better." Jane assured her.

"No, no, dear. That's not necessary. I'll just have to manage." Mrs. Bennet sighed.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked again.

"Yes, dear. Don't you worry. I'll just lie down for another hour or two before I go over." she slowly rose from the table and went back upstairs to her bed. At the top of the stairs another pronounced coughing fit hit her.

Jane stared after her worriedly. "Oh, I just hope she doesn't feel too bad."

"Jane, I'm pretty sure your mother will be just fine. Nothing takes that woman down." her father reassured his eldest daughter.

She sighed. "I hope you are right. Now, I better go before I come too late." And with one last worried look up the stairs and a smile to her father and Lizzie Jane rushed out of the door.

Lizzie met her fathers sparkling eyes. "Well, my Lizzie, I suggest you cancel any plans you might have for the weekend. It appears your mother is quite determined to matchmake."

"Dad, really?" Lizzie laughed.

"Would you really want to leave your sister at the mercy of the likes of Caroline Bingley and William Darcy?"

Surprised, Lizzie looked at her father. She hadn't thought he knew anything about those two.

"Now, now, you don't think your old father doesn't know what his daughters are up to?"

"You eavesdropped on Charlotte, Jane and me?" she guessed grinning.

"No, your sisters did and what they know, everyone knows." he smirked.

Fair enough. Neither Lydia nor Catherine were known to be able to keep a secret.

* * *

True to Mr. Bennet's prediction Friday night arrived and after careful preparation – two days of sighing and coughing – Mrs. Bennet occupied the living room couch. She was the picture of suffering. Lizzie was actually impressed.

"Oh, Mom! You're having a fever!" Dearest Jane, the kindest of the Bennet sisters tended to her mother, while Lydia and Cathy had disappeared of to some party (again!). Mr. Bennet and Lizzie watched the unfolding scene with a mixture of fascination and amusement.

"Don't you worry, dearest. I'm sure it is nothing." Mrs. Bennet whispered.

"I'm not so sure, Mom. I really think you should call the Bingleys and tell them you can't come tomorrow. I'm sure they will understand!" Jane answered. She carefully placed a cooling pad on her mothers forehead.

"How could I do that, Jane? Someone has to cook for them. And I put off some of the cleaning because I didn't feel well these last two days! Also the Harwoods still have to pick up some of the things from the wedding." Mrs. Bennet wailed.

"I'm sure, the Bingleys are capable of opening the door for the Harwoods and ordering in for two days, Mom." Lizzie commented with raised eyebrows.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Lizzie." her mother rebuked her with surprising strength only to immediately start another coughing fit. "I couldn't possibly burden Mr. Bingley like that." she whispered with a hoarse voice.

"How about I will go and do the housework for you, Mom?" Jane offered finally.

For a second a triumphant smile appeared on Mrs. Bennet's face but it was just as quickly replaced by her suffering face. "Oh, Jane! You are such a darling! But I couldn't possibly ask this of you."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. I insist, Mom. You stay at home tomorrow and rest. I'm sure, I'll manage." Jane said resolutely.

"And Lizzie can accompany you." Mr. Bennet suggested from behind his book. He didn't see his wife's horrified face when he continued. "After all there is no way you alone could ever replace your mother and besides, we wouldn't want to poison Mr. Bingley with your cooking. No offense meant, Jane."

Jane only smiled kindly. "None taken, Dad. Oh, Lizzie, would you, please? I'm sure I wouldn't poison them but you are far better in the kitchen than me and I really could use your help. Please!" she pleaded with her sister.

Lizzie knew it wasn't just because of the cooking and the work. Jane, for all her goodness and kindness and willingness to only think the best of people, was very insecure. Having Lizzie around would reassure her.

"Of course I will help you, Jane." Lizzie promised.

Jane smiled grateful before she turned to her mother. "You see, Mom. Lizzie and I will manage just fine. Now, I think we should get you to bed so you can get better soon." With surprising determination Jane ushered her mother up the stairs.

"You have to admire her determination and dedication." Mr. Bennet commented after a moment of silence.

Lizzie snorted. "Absolutely! Two days! She's been building up to this for two whole days and she hardly ever slipped! But how did she manage to fake a fever?!"

"Hot water bottles." Mari volunteered from the armchair, where she sat with her obligatory notebook. She stood up and walked over to the couch, previously occupied by her aunt, and pulled out a red hot water bottle from between the cushions. "She hid them all over the kitchen and living room." she shrugged.

"Wow. Just … wow!" Lizzie shook her head

"As I said … dedication." Mr. Bennet commented.

* * *

 **And another shorty chapter. But it made more sense to end it here instead of adding more. So, please rate and review. I adore getting reviews and talking to you guys.**


	8. Of Ladders and Shopping Carts

**A bit more Lizzie and Darcy in this one … Rate and review. Thanks!**

* * *

"Bye, have a nice day. It was so good to see you." Smiling and waving Jane closed the door of Netherfield behind the retreating backs of Mrs. Harwood.

"Finally!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Lizzie, it was very kind of Mrs. Harwood to come and pick up all the rest." Jane admonished her sister.

"Sure, but she didn't have to take up two hours of our time with gossip! Or did you forget Mom's ridiculously extensive list of chores?" As proof Lizzie held out two Din A4 pages covered in writing as tiny as it was tight.

Jane hesitated and reached for the list. "I admit, her presence might not have been perfectly timed." she crossed out one other point on the list. "Now, what to do next?"

"Shopping!" Lizzie stated. "If we want to cook Mom's planned menu – and let's face it she is going to kill us if we don't – we need to go shopping soon."

"I'm just relieved Mom felt well enough to write us this list." Jane sighed.

"Jane." Lizzie shook her had at her sister.

"What?"

"Please tell me you are aware that Mom isn't actually sick." Lizzie almost begged.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked honestly confused.

Lizzie couldn't fathom how anyone could be this clueless but that was Jane. She was as incapable of deceiving people as she was of suspecting others of deception. "Mom planned this. She faked her sickness so you and Charlie would spend more time together. She's trying to set you up."

"No, Lizzie. I took her temperature, remember? She really did have a fever."

"Faked as well. Mary found hot water bottles everywhere."

"Oh dear." Jane said in shock.

"I know." Lizzie agreed.

"Oh, Lizzie. Charlie can never know this! It would be so ..." she desperately looked at her sister.

"Embarrassing? Horrifying?" Lizzie suggested. "Don't you worry, dearest sister, he won't. We won't let Mom's convoluted plans ruin your budding romance. Let's just get done with her list and maybe you'll actually find some time to spend with Charlie."

"Lizzie!"

She just laughed and took the list from her sister. "Maybe we should split up. I take your car and go shopping and you get started with the cleaning." She finally suggested. "What the hell is Moon Water?!"

"A special brand of water Caroline favors." A deep voice answered from behind them. The two Bennet sisters turned around.

How?! It was ten in the morning on a Saturday and he looked like he was on the way to a board meeting! Well, except for the jeans. Lizzie was a bit surprised the man even owned something as mundane as a pair of jeans … even if they were probably designer jeans.

"Darcy, good morning. So good to see you." Jane greeted with her usual easy smile.

"Jane, Elizabeth." he nodded, his face an unmoving mask.

"Did you sleep till now?" Lizzie asked incredulous.

"No … In my experience, it is preferable to keep a regular schedule." he offered.

"Of course." Jane agreed while Lizzie could hardly keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"So … what are you two doing here?" he finally asked.

"Oh ..." Jane hesitated looking helplessly at Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled. It was well known that Jane was a horrible liar, likely because of a lack of practice. "Our mother is sick and asked us to take over for her so you won't have to go without your dinner and a clean house. Breakfast is in the dinning room by the way in case you were looking."

"That won't be necessary. I've been up since five. I already ate … but thank you." Darcy answered.

"Okaay." Lizzie turned to Jane. "I'll better get going or Caroline will have to do without her water."

"Then I'll start with Mom's list." Jane agreed and with a smile for Darcy disappeared down the hallway.

"You are going shopping!" Darcy said.

"Clearly!"

"May I accompany you? I need to acquire some utensils myself."

Lizzie sighed. "Why don't you write down what you need and I'll bring it?"

"I … I'd rather buy them myself … I'm rather particular." he stuttered.

"Of course, you are." Lizzie mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Darcy asked.

"Sure, Darcy. Come along!" she grimaced.

Lizzie had to bite back a laugh. Darcy looked so ridiculously uncomfortable in Jane's tiny, old car with his designer clothes and designer shoes squeezed into the passenger seat. Thankfully, he at least seemed to have exhausted his need for conversation. He didn't say a single word during the entire drive. Instead, he switched between texting on his phone, studying the landscape, and scrutinizing her whenever he thought she didn't pay attention. He probably wasn't used to women around him not swooning or traipsing around in heels. She actually liked wearing heels, but she wasn't an idiot. If she spend a day running around a huge mansion cleaning she was gonna do it in shoes she could actually walk in and a pair of comfortable jeans. Heels and skirts were notoriously bad for climbing ladders and dusting.

Finally they arrived at the shopping centre, they were even lucky enough to find a parking spot in reasonable distance to the entrance. Lizzie parked and grabbed her bag. "So, back here in one hour?" she asked.

"I think, it would be better for me to accompany you. I suspect Moon Water won't be the only thing on the list you are unfamiliar with." Darcy decided. He took the shopping list out of her hands and got out of the car.

Furiously, she followed him. How dare this stuck up asshole?! She wasn't a fucking idiot! She was actually capable of reading labels! When she caught up with him, he was studying a layout of the shopping centre. Angrily she ripped the list out of his hands. "This was, Mr. Darcy!" she hissed.

The shopping trip took significantly longer than just one hour and, as much as she hated to admit it, Darcy was actually of help. Half the things on the list were some weird half esoteric health crap that she had never heard of. Surprisingly the supermarket even had Caroline's Moon Water though Lizzie almost threw up when she saw the price. A normal family could live for a week off of the money she paid for just one bottle of water. How could water be this expensive? Did they sacrifice virgins on full moon to bottle it? Even if! The price was just outlandish!

Darcy dutifully followed her down the long aisles and got down all the things she had trouble reaching, patiently pushing one of the shopping carts … though he looked completely out of place. Lizzie also didn't miss all the looks they were given. Envy for Lizzie, thirst for Darcy. Well, he was nice to look at but that didn't make up for his abominable character!

Finally, they reached the checkouts. "Didn't you need stuff?" Lizzie asked turning to Darcy.

Darcy looked at her confused before remembering. "Right! Of course! One moment please."

When he returned he held a completely ordinary notebook and some pens. Lizzie rolled her eyes. Particular, yeah right! He probably just wanted to make sure she wasn't gonna spend Charlie's money on unnecessary stuff.

They stowed all the shopping in the small car and made their way back to Meryton and Netherfield. Lizzie worriedly eyed the darkening sky.

"The weather app forecasts a storm." Darcy offered from the passenger seat.

"Really?!" Lizzie asked in shock. "And here I thought the dark clouds were a sign of the impending apocalypse! Lucky us, it's just a storm!"

Darcy fell silent, studying her carefully. "Apocalypse or storm. Neither seems to be a good situation to be caught in. Would you like me to drive, Elizabeth?"

Lizzie snorted. Darcy behind the wheel of Jane's car? That would be really amusing. "No, I'm fine."

By the time they finally reached Netherfield the sky was almost completely black. The arms full of shopping bags they made their way inside through backdoor. Silently, they put away all the groceries.

Suddenly, Caroline stormed into the kitchen. "Oh, thank heavens, you are back!" she called. She grabbed Darcy's arm and shot Lizzie an angry look, who smirked.

"Obviously. Was there something you needed from me, Caroline?" he asked while extracting his arm from her.

"Yes! Jane! She is hurt and you did do a first aid course once, didn't you?!" Caroline smiled up at him.

Lizzie almost dropped the eggs in shock. "Jane?! What happened, where is she?" But she didn't wait for the answer or heard Darcy's reaction. She ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs. Voices came from the library.

"Jane?!" She stumbled into the library and kneeled down next to her sister who was probed up on the couch. One foot in Charlie's lap. Louisa and Robert stood by the window looking on. "What happened?!"

"Oh, Lizzie! I feel so stupid. I was dusting the shelves when I lost my footing and fell of the ladder." Jane sighed. Lizzie glanced to the pretty MaryJanes her sister had been wearing … with heels.

"Don't worry." Charlie interrupted. "It's not broken. Only sprained. A couple of days rest and you will be as good as new." he smiled at Jane.

"Thank you, Charlie." Jane smiled back.

"Yes, thank you!" Lizzie agreed. "Lucky us, this happened with a doctor in the house!" She reached for the shoes. "Come on, Jane. I'm going to get you home."

As if on command a loud thunder shook the house.

"That does not seem advisable." Finally, Darcy and Caroline joined the rest of the group in the library.

"Oh, no!" Caroline disagreed. "I'm sure, if they go right now they'll make it back just fine."

Heavy rain started hitting the windows.

Charlie stood up. "Impossible! You both have to stay here for tonight. I insist!"

"But there are no rooms ready!" Louisa tried to help Caroline. Apparently neither sister wished to share the male attention.

"I believe we will manage to find one additional room somewhere in this large house." Darcy remarked drily.

"But, but ..." Caroline stuttered, horrified at the idea of the two sisters staying over night, possibly even longer. "I'm sure, I don't know where we can find additional sheets and bedding."

"Oh, this is incredibly kind of you all, I really wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Jane mumbled still propped up on the couch.

"Nonsense!" Charlie interrupted cheerfully. "Darcy is right. You must stay. I insist!"

Lizzie wasn't to happy at the prospect but one look at Jane changed her mind. She sighed. "Well, I suppose I better go and find some sheets for us then."


End file.
